<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Just A Girl With Just A Touch Of Ice by Nerdasaurus1200</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374977">I'm Just A Girl With Just A Touch Of Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200'>Nerdasaurus1200</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elsa Padare AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassandra calls out Iduna and Agnarr, Mamassandra, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Elsa was only eight when she had her first magic accident. Luckily, her mama was there to help her through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Elsa (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elsa Padare AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Just A Girl With Just A Touch Of Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“SHE NEARLY KILLED ME!” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You slipped on ice.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“HER ICE!” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“A child like that should be put in an asylum!” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Better yet, send her to the stake. A witch like her should go back to hell where she belongs.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“SAY THAT TO MY FACE!” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“How dare you! Elsa’s not a danger to anyone! She’s just a child!” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh please! She’s a monster!”</i>
</p>
<p>A knock on her bedroom door suddenly pulled Elsa out of her spiral. </p>
<p>“Elsa? Snowflake, it’s me. Can I come in please?” Cassandra asked gently. </p>
<p>“Stay away!” Elsa whimpered, scampering away from the door, “I’ll just hurt you!” </p>
<p>“Elsa, you’re my daughter. You would never hurt me.” Cassandra replied, her voice becoming just a tad firmer, “It’s alright if you don’t want to let me in. I just wanted to let you know that your Dad didn’t start a fight with the neighbors like he threatened to. And while he was yelling, I went out and got some chocolates for you.” </p>
<p>Elsa paused for a moment, and carefully crawled over to the door to unlock it for her mother, backing away again as soon as she heard the click. A few seconds later, the knob turned and she saw her mother, looking concerned. </p>
<p>“You can just put them on the nightstand.” Elsa mumbled.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your room frosted over this much. Your powers must be getting stronger.” Cassandra observed as she set the plate down on the nightstand. Then, she took a step towards Elsa, reaching out to comfort her. </p>
<p>“NO! Don’t touch me!” Elsa panicked, backing away from her. </p>
<p>“Please...I-I don’t wanna hurt you…” She whimpered, her voice terribly small. </p>
<p>Cassandra almost instantly recoiled her hand, very surprised at Elsa’s outburst. The neighbors really had done a number on her. Elsa had been extremely concerned for her family’s safety as of late, but outright refusing to be touched? </p>
<p>“They’re wrong, you know.” Cassandra reassured, “You’re not a monster, snowflake.” </p>
<p>“Yes I am.” Elsa whimpered, “I seriously hurt Mr. Becker.”</p>
<p>“He would’ve been seriously hurt whether he slipped on ice you made or ice that was already there. He should’ve looked where he was going.” Cassandra replied, “And his wife is just a crabapple. Neither of those things can be helped, snowflake.” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t change what happened, Mama…” Elsa whimpered, sniffling, “I’m a monster...just like Zhan Tiri..” </p>
<p>“Oh… oh, oh, oh, baby come here.” Cass soothed. She pulled Elsa into her lap, and was relieved when she didn’t resist this time.</p>
<p>“Zhan Tiri was a true monster. She took what she wanted when she wanted it. She tricked me and lied to me. She hurt a lot of people and stole the Moonstone and Sundrop, not caring what came of it as long as she had power. Does that sound like you?” </p>
<p>“No…” Elsa admitted, “But...isn’t all magic bad? </p>
<p>“The Moonstone was bad, snowflake. It destroyed everything in its path. And you create so much more than you destroy. Remember your first Christmas?” Cass reminded, and Elsa chuckled. </p>
<p>“You said I frosted over the tree. Made it look more wintery.” Elsa recalled, smiling up at her mama. Then she frowned again. </p>
<p>“Even if I’m not a monster, I still don’t wanna hurt anyone. And..what if I get strong enough to freeze the entire house?” She added.</p>
<p>“Then our house will look even better in the winter and we’ll have a built in cooling system.” Cassandra joked, trying to make her daughter laugh. It worked for the most part, but Elsa still tried to stifle her giggles. </p>
<p>“I’m serious, Mama.” She protested, “Should I just wear gloves all the time or something?” Almost on instinct, Cassandra held Elsa’s small cool hands. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not, snowflake. Like hell are we stifling you like that.” She said calmly, although her voice showed a bit of anger, “We just..need to find an outlet for you. A place where you can just be whenever you’re feeling stressed and you don’t have to worry about other people.” </p>
<p>And then it hit her. </p>
<p>“What do you say you get some shoes on and we go for a little ride on Fidella?” She offered. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Elsa said, “Where are we going?” </p>
<p>“You’ll see.” Cassandra answered mysteriously. </p>
<p>About an hour’s ride later, Elsa gasped in awe as her mother parted away some willow branches to reveal a short cave and...massive tower ruins. </p>
<p>“What is this place?” She asked. </p>
<p>“This is where your Aunt Raps and Grandma Scary used to live. And where my old fortress used to be.” Cassandra explained, “It’s a little worse for wear, granted, but only you, me, your dad, and your siblings ever come here, so it’s as safe as can be. You can come here whenever you like and let it all go whenever you need to.” </p>
<p>Elsa beamed in joy, and ran over to hug her mother. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mama!” She cried. </p>
<p>“Anything for my beautiful little snowflake.” Cassandra said warmly, holding Elsa tightly. </p>
<p>“So you’re absolutely sure I’m not a monster?” Elsa asked. Cassandra pulled away a little </p>
<p>“You’re not a monster, Elsa. You’re just a little girl. You’re our daughter. You were just blessed with a touch of ice.” Cassandra reassured. With that, she stood up and backed away a bit. </p>
<p>“I’ll be just outside the cave if you need me, okay?” She explained. </p>
<p>“Okay, Mama.” Elsa replied. Cassandra smiled at her, and then disappeared behind the willow branches, although Elsa could still see her silhouette. She then turned back to the ruins and took a few steps towards them, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>“You can do this, Elsa.” She mumbled, “Just let it go.” Carefully, slowly, she lifted her hands to summon a flurry. </p>
<p>“<i>I'm standing in the field..My feet lift off the ground..No one here will see me...No one will hurt me now..</i>” She began to sing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>